


Portals and Kisses

by thesoravee



Series: WakfuXReader Series [1]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, Slightly OOC I guess, race neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, here's a math problem:</p><p>You + Yugo the Eliotrope + Portals + Getting Sick = ...A kiss?</p><p>First WakfuXReader fic of the collection~ Reader is gender neutral and race neutral (save for being an Eliotrope; it wouldn't make sense here).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portals and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Yugo is sixteen here, so this takes place two years before the OVA episodes...however, I'm also asspulling that he ages normally and not slower than we do, so he looks like a regular sixteen-year-old boy. ;u;
> 
> Oh, also, in the Wakfu/Dofus universe, "Jullier" is "July". There's an entire calendar on the wiki for the calendar of the World of Twelve. C>
> 
> Note: ...By the way, I despise YugoXAmalia. >8U This also, admittedly, didn't turn out as long as I wanted it to, but it's not TOO bad, in my opinion. ;u; Kinda got lazy on it, though.
> 
> Another Note: The fact that the reader barfs is because in the show, well, anyone who isn't Yugo that goes through a portal barfs. :'D
> 
> Work (c) Me  
> Yugo/Wakfu/Dofus (c) Ankama  
> You (c) Yugo

You watched in wonder as Yugo displayed some Eliotrope magic, casting portals after portals after portals in succession. To show off further, he began to jump into and out of the portals he casted, with a whoop and a holler after each jump or so. While your eyes observed his techniques, your mind focused on his body. It was a hot Jullier afternoon, and as a result, Yugo wore no shirt, which left his upper torso exposed and for all to see.

Smiling to yourself, a blush creeped upon your face as you gazed upon his hopping figure, especially his bare chest whenever you could see it. Your eyes slowly closed and you sighed in pleasure, visualizing your hands caressing his smooth body, relishing the feel of your own body against his--

Suddenly, arms wrapped around your body and you felt yourself being pulled backwards.

Screaming, your eyes snapped opened and you flailed frantically and called for help, before the assailant covered your mouth with their hand and tightened their grip on your body. Your eyes widened immensely, however whether it was from the current scene you witnessed or from being assaulted, you didn’t know.

Everything was…warped. The trees, grass, and sky had essentially faded into a mix of blurry colors that were all cascading inwards for some reason, as if you were traveling at the speed of light and everything was distorted past you.

All of a sudden, the distortions came to a speeding halt and you immediately felt sick.

Out of reaction, your assailant immediately released you as you lurched over and began to regurgitate. It lasted for only a few seconds, however it was awful nonetheless.

“Ugh…” you muttered, sitting back as you took in fresh air and tried to recover. Wait…everything looks back to normal now; nothing being warped or blurred or distorted! How did that happen…?

“I, uh…sorry about that.”

Hearing that familiar voice, you turned around and your eyes met with Yugo’s--he smiled bashfully despite the fact you glared daggers at him, so it was clear he didn’t mean for this to happen. Wiping the remainder of the bile from your mouth, you began to speak.

“That’s all you have to say, Yugo? ‘ _Sorry_ '!?” He nodded in response, rubbing the back of his hat in embarrassment.

“Yeah, that’s all I have to say. It’s been a while since someone last went through one of my portals, so I, uh…forgot about that little ‘side effect’ that happened to you just now.” After speaking, his smile became a bit larger, as if to make up for what occurred a few moments ago. Yugo extended a hand out to you; with a sigh, you placed your own hand in his and he helped you stand again.

“But…that’s what it’s like to go through a portal. It’s pretty cool, right~?” he winked to you, making your cheeks heat up somewhat.

“You know, I’d like it better if you _warned_ me first!” you stated, glaring at him again and crossing your arms in frustration.

“Again, I forgot about the side effect.”

“Haha, screw you too. _Sure_ you ‘forgot’ about it.”

Yugo leaned towards your face; you could practically feel his breath coursing against your lips. It smelled of the soup and bread he often prepared at Alibert’s restaurant as a meal.

“Sure; what time and place~?” he murmured seductively as he joked around. Your eyes widened and your irritated guise immediately dropped due to the close proximity of his body to yours.

By the Twelve, this would be so hot if your breath didn’t smell like stomach acid right now.

Backing away slightly, you turned your head with a small smile. “I don’t know whether to kiss you or kill you for asking that.”

“How about…a kiss?”

Without a warning, Yugo cupped one of your cheeks with his hand and gently kissed the opposite one. His lips felt smooth and easily molded into the curve of your now-red cheek, and upon pulling away, he smirked, tilting his hat upwards somewhat.

“How about a little date sometime, then~?”

You nodded with a slowly-increasing, giddy smile, placing a hand on your cheek where he kissed you.

  
“Yeah…a date~” you replied softly, before taking Yugo’s hand in your own and walking into the distance.


End file.
